My invention relates to electromagnetic lock components which can be universally integrated with mechanical lock components previously installed within a doorframe. In particular my invention relates to electromagnetic locking components and deadbolt, all of which are enclosed within a hollow doorframe casing.
My integrated lock is best suited to narrow stile doors, such as doors generally comprised of a glass core with a surrounding hollow metal frame. The lateral longitudinal plate comprises a longitudinal surface from which the bar or bolt extends through a rectangular opening. In addition to this lateral longitudinal plate, my invention comprises anterior and posterior plates. A longitudinal edge of each anterior or posterior plate is attached to a corresponding edge of the lateral longitudinal plate and forms a three-sided enclosure with two right angles.
In the preferred embodiment of my invention, the mechanical deadbolt operates from a fully extended position to a fully retracted position within the rectangular opening through an arc of 90 degrees. The operating mechanism comprises a rocking lever mounted perpendicular to the deadbolt. The rocking lever physically engages the deadbolt through pins and slot connections.
The cylindrical lock in my preferred embodiment is of the conventional type operable by a key. This lock cylinder carries a cylindrical extendable shaft which in turn comprises a rotating cam member. This cylindrical shaft is rotated either clockwise or counterclockwise by turning the key within it.
The inner end of the deadbolt is bifurcated, and the legs formed therefrom contain arcuate shaped apertures. The legs are pivotally attached to the lower end of a rocking lever by a pivot pin which extends though the lower portion of the rocking lever. The rocking lever is physically positioned above the deadbolt and is adjacent to the lock cylinder.
Two opposing roller cams are mounted on a sleeve, and the sleeve ends move in a limited manner within curved apertures within each anterior or posterior plate. Each of these apertures in each plate is arcuate and at its ends each has upwardly extending grooves. In operating the rocking lever, there is engagement of each opposing roller cam within each anterior and posterior plate and within the lever, by which each roller cam moves within the limits of a keyhole shaped aperture within the rocking lever.
My invention does not change the function, purpose or intent of the prior art mechanical locking device: to secure the door against parties who do not have a correct key on unauthorized occasions. Business owners confront certain days and/or hours in which it is difficult, impossible or very expensive for a locksmith to make a service call and rekey the locks.
Installation of my invention alleviates this problem by addition of the following to the existing mechanical deadbolt or hookbolt:
1) solenoid or other magnetic field generating device;
2) a solenoid cylindrical casing which connects the solenoid to a prior mechanical installed lock component;
3) a hollow stem inserted in the cavity of the solenoid cylindrical casing with a locking portion attached thereto; and
4) a small spring between the hollow stem and hollow cavity within the solenoid cylindrical casing,
The access control portion of the electronic portion of my invention includes:
1) an exterior door or frame mounted reader (i.e, proximity, magnetic swipe, biometrics hand reader, bar code reader, Dallas touch chip reader, digital pushbutton keypad reader, etc);
2) a door controller device which contains a circuit board, including but limited to memory e-prompt components, relay battery and wire connectors;
3) a transformer power supply and the appropriate wire connecting components.
Such an access control system enables the business owner to, when combined with computer-based systems, create a report showing authorized employee access with the appropriate time and date. The door controller device identifies, via the reader, the previous entered information as to who can or cannot gain access. The authorized person must insert his key, rotate the extendable shaft or pivot pin, and gain access.
When the door control time has expired, (usually about 5 or six seconds) the power rapidly ceases, thus not allowing the key to turn within the exterior cylinder lock. To comply with relevant fire codes, the interior cylinder lock on the inside surface of the doorframe is not controlled by the cam retaining locking bar.
The process of installation of the electromagnetic component is another feature of my invention. My novel process of installation provides a significant economic advantage in large buildings such as, but no exclusively, commercial office space. In these buildings, many locks can be simultaneously upgraded with electronic security components without replacing the entire door. There also need be no new apertures cut into the hollow metal doorframe casing which require more expensive lock hardware.
Using my process, the operator removes the lateral, anterior and posterior plates and inserts a solenoid and associated components within the hollow metal doorframe casing.
The prior art discloses numerous mechanical locks cooperating with electrical components. However, these electrical components are not designed for installation after the mechanical locking component is installed within the doorframe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,997 (Milman) discloses a cylindrical barrel type lock wherein rotation of the barrel is prevented by one or more armatures. These armatures in turn are actuated by an electromagnet.
U.S. Pat No. 5,542,274 (Thordmark et al.) discloses a cylinder lock comprising a key operated cylinder plug. A latching element is located near the boundary surface between the lock cylinder and a plug. There is also an electrical blocking element which moves between a release position and a blocking position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,861 (Lester) discloses an early electronic recognition door lock. There is a solenoid which is activated to withdraw an abutment member from the path of a laterally slidable door bolt mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,727 (Spahn et al.) discloses an electronic lock cylinder comprising a housing with a cylindrical core.
Electronic control circuits are coupled inductively via coils for transmission of coding information. There is separate assembly of the mechanical components and of the electronic components of the lock cylinder.
Spahn""s electronic lock cylinder differs in part from my pending invention in that there is no disclosure of a process which integrates the electronic and mechanical components after prior installation of the mechanical component within a door frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,870 (Gartner et al.) discloses an electronic door lock. A digitally operated code input pad assembly enters a first code and a second code to open a second lock mechanism with the door spring bolt. These locks are adaptable for replacement of an ordinary deadbolt lock mechanism. However, Gartner""s lock does not provide for subsequent installation within a doorframe of only the electronic lock component at a minimum cost and destruction of the doorframe.
Other early locks have even less technically in common with respect to upgrades with my present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,927 (O""Connell et al.) discloses a lock in which a solenoid can move an obstructing element entire into a recess.
The presence or absence of the solenoids""s magnetic field prevents turning of the shaft within a key cylinder. However, O""Connell""s device must be installed with all its components simultaneously into a doorframe.
U.S. Pat No. 4,831,851 (Larson) discloses a lock mechanism comprising a mechanical combination lock and an electronic lock. The mechanical combination lock serves as a fail-safe entry in case of failure of the electronic lock. However, this lock is specifically applicable to small safe deposit boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,784 (Gartner) discloses an electronic dial combination lock. U.S. Pat No. 3,748,878 (Balzano et al.), discloses an electrically controlled manual unit for a door lock. This lock also comprises a cylinder which contains a solenoid. The solenoid is energized to engage a clutch for rotation of the knob and connecting cam. Balzon""s system, however, does not comprise an electronic component which can be installed subsequent to the mechanical lock unit within a door frame.
My locking device comprises electromagnetic locking components combined with mechanical locking components. My locking device also integrates previously installed mechanical locks with override electronically controlled locking components. This second level of electronic security can comprise, for example, proximity access code readers which are currently used in large commercial buildings with numerous offices. Other applications of my invention include schools, industrial plants and other large commercial buildings, wherein authorized access by employees and students is mandatory.
The scope of my invention includes physical and mechanical modifications of a variety of existing electronic and mechanical locking systems. However, my preferred embodiment is that of electronic upgrades to the deadbolt key activated device described herein.
The addition of a solenoid or equivalent electromagnetic device with a hollow stem and attached cam-retaining locking bar to any pre-existing mechanical lock is common to all embodiments of my invention. With my invention, the assembling operator attaches a solenoid/cam retaining locking bar above the mechanical locking components previously installed within a hollow metal doorframe casing.
Accordingly, one purpose of my invention is to integrate mechanical lock components previously installed within hollow glass/metal doorframes with a variety of existing or future access controlled locking devices, particularly those of a proximity access code reader variety.
Another purpose of my invention is to lower the cost per door frame of upgrading existing mechanical locks with electronic security features, such as electric strikes and magneticlocks.
Another purpose of my invention is to provide small businesses with hollow glass/aluminum doors to economically obtain secure and affordable access control locking devices to these doors.
These and other aspects of my invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and other embodiments of my invention.